


Bonds Formed

by Too_Many_Usernames



Series: Aedan Cousland [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair disproves, Cuddling, F/M, Nightmares, twisted ankles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Usernames/pseuds/Too_Many_Usernames
Summary: They bond.





	

''I worry he does not rest - do the dreams get better, Alistair?'' Leliana asked in her singsong voice, turning from where Aedan lay near the fire, twisting and muttering in cruel dreams. He'd simply fallen asleep there, halfway through a conversation about nothing in particular. None of them had bothered him, they all understood he needed it. But then the nightmares began.

''They did for me. But well... it's A Blight, and Everything, so it's not the best time... They've gotten worse since it started.'' The Oaf replied, Oafishly.

''He has reason enough for nightmares.'' Morrigan snapped at them, folding her arms up. Alistair jumped a little, looking up at her glumly.

''I thought you were setting up the Arldom of Apostate, over there.'' Alistair said pointedly, nodding towards where Morrigan had set her tent up, pointedly away from the others.

'' 'tis ny on impossible to sleep with you two blathering on.'' She said scowling down at Leliana's lute, and adding a little strength to the fire, if only to make Alistair squirm a little through her use of magic.

''You're right, Morrigan. It is a sad tale, that of the young Lord Cousland.'' She scowled a little, as Leliana made doe eyes towards the sleeping Warden. Morrigan had to admit, she was a tad curious.

''Someone should wake him. Lest he freezes barely a month into the Blight.'' Leliana rose, sweeping short red hair from her eyes.

''Warden?'' She trilled, shaking him slightly. the warden woke suddenly, still half asleep and panting he scrambled for the sword at his side, but she kicked it away, instead taking his hand. Morrigan scowled. She couldn't stand the bard, and her false simpering looks. Leliana was dangerous. She'd seen it well enough but she hid her skill and talent - the only thing that might make the girl interesting was hidden under layers of softness and singing.

''You were having a nightmare'' She prompted, and a slight blush twitched across his face, as he scratched at his side. It was nervous tick of his, she'd realised, the scratching.  Aedan rose quickly, yawning  a little and smiling, anxiously at his audience.

''I'll take my shift early, you two get some sleep.''

''Warden need I remind you that I have set up extensive barriers - a night shift is entirely unnecessary.''

''Piece of mind, Morrigan.'' Aedan said with a small smile, as He settled against his sack. Leliana and Alistair eagerly dove into their respective tents. Morrigan was the only one who had qualms about sharing a tent - the big qunari would just grunt at Leliana's presence. Him being the largest, and her being the smallest, it made sense at least. Alistair and Aeden seemed more than happy snuggling up together - warden camaraderie and all. 

\----------

''Dammitt!'' She growled tearfully, clutching at her ankle. She'd managed to twist her bloody ankle. Fighting Darkspawn daily, and the first real injury she got was from tripping over a root. Flemeth had never taught her any real healing magic, so here she was. She shivered under the rough cloak, and pushed herself towards the closest tree. Someone would come fine her eventually. Though the sun was setting fast, and if she couldn't walk back to the camp she'd be freezing. She summoned a flame in her hands, clutching it close to her.

''Morrigan?''  She looked up gratefully at the sound of a familiar voice.  

''Warden!'' She said, her eyes wide and filled with an uncommon relief. Aedan too was clearly taken aback, and raised his eyebrows. The mabari at his side, bounded towards her, all full of excitement and slobber.

''Are you alright, Morrigan?'' He questioned, a slight amused lilt in his voice, as she tried to wrestle Barkspawn and his unpleasant kisses away from her.

''Tis a foolish question, Warden.'' She said, turning her head and crossing her arms. ''I try not to make a habit of sitting in dangerous woods alone as night falls.'' He breathed a laugh, and Morrigan felt a slight blush spreading to her cheeks.

''Can't walk?'' She glanced back at him, trying to keep her head raised and preserve some integrity. ''Come on, I'll carry you back to camp.'' She snorted contemptuously, glaring at him.

''You think me some child? Or worse, Bride, to be swept off her feet?''

''No Morrigan, I think you're hurt and stuck in the forest. Would you rather I fashion some sort of chariot that Barkspawn can pull you in? If it helps, I can let you crawl towards the fire when we get close.'' He Added, returning to the his simple amused voice. He strode closer to her, lifting her up quickly before she could complain too much, he held her close to his chest, in both arms. Dog barked happily, seeming to enjoy this _far_ more than she was.

''It's about half an hour's walk back to camp, Morrigan, you might as well relax.'' He said with a quick laugh. She huffed, but did not speak, trying to look dignified whilst clinging onto him. But she couldn't deny the pleasant warmth radiating from him. Or the strangely alluring musk of his natural scent, mixed with earth and weapon oil.

''Wynne will help you, hoping she's forgetting that you called her - What was it? 'A shackled clucking hen of a mage?''

''This commentary is unnecessary, Warden.'' She growled.

''You never call me Aedan.'' He commented wistfully, and she frowned, turning to look ahead of her.

''No, I suppose I don't. '' She commented, drawing herself close to him, cautiously aware of the proximity of the ground.

''Why? It is my name after all.'' She looked up at him, noticing a fresh bruise under his chin. It was hard to keep track of various small injuries.

''You seem some sort of hero to most. Not I, but then it would be wrong to view you as similar to... _Alistair.''_ She said, sneering at his name. ''Perhaps I ought call you something else, Warden. I can think of a few.'' He breathed a laugh, but walked on in silence, for about half an hour. She could appreciate it.

''Right, stay here.'' He said, setting her down, the camp finally in sight.

''I haven't far to go, Warden.'' She said, scowling. He shook his head and laughed, before jogging off towards the camp, He returned a few moments later, Wynne following him.

''Ah, it seems that you require the services of a meagre circle healer.'' Morrigan lifted her head, sneering.

''Do you require full Deference for healing?'' She asked, watching Wynne as she pinned up her hair, and rolled up the sleeves of her circle robes. Though she herself had never managed to master healing herself, she could not deny the comfort and tingling warmth that came with healing magic. After some time, Wynne was done. Though it still felt a little tender, the pain was gone, thanks to Wynne.

''Ride tomorrow in the Bodahn's cart.'' Morrigan frowned and turned her head, harrumphing in response.

''Wynne- thank you.'' Aedan nodded, with a small smile. The mage pursed her lips, before nodding again, and walking back to the centre of the camp. Morrigan tested her leg, relieved to find it was fine. 

Aedan was looking at her intently. His dark grey eyes boring into her.  He stopped forwards suddenly, pulling her towards him. She watched the warden silently, a new look his face she did not recognize. Aedan was a flirt, she knew that well enough, but this was different. He looked at her hungrily, deeply and intensely. And then suddenly their lips were crashing together, melting into one another. She never could tell exactly what was going on in the Warden's head, yet now she finally felt she could understand. There was a vulnerability in his hunger. She stretched her hands out, running them over his scarred chest. She needed him. And he needed her more.

\----------

It seemed to have become a habit of them, sneaking of silently when they stopped at night, an unspoken agreement between the two. No one knew. Well that is no-one knew until Alistair, of all people, stumbled upon them.

''Ew! Ew! Ew!'' Alistair shook his head vigorously, his eyes squeezed shut, whilst Morrigan simply laughed, her fingers trailing out of his hand, and sauntered away.

''Are you _serious_?'' He asked, incredulous when Morrigan had gone. ''Why? Do you have a thing for evil witchy apostates?''

''I ugh... Yes? I suppose...'' Aedan ran a hand through his hair, blushing, feeling awfully similar to the first time he was discovered with a serving girl in his room.

''That was rhetorical Aedan!'' Alistair said, sinking down on a fallen log. He glanced up suddenly, looking alarmed. ''Wait you didn't-'' He said, looking ready to jump from the log at the possibility of Aedan and Morrigan committing some lewd act on the log.

''No.'' He said, sighing and sitting next to his fellow Warden. They hadn't even got to anything too intimate yet. Morrigan and himself had decided that this casual liaison ought be kept a secret. They both new everyone would be awkwardly disapproving. 

''Look Alistair, this is all new and we... ''

''Yeah, Yeah I get it. Keep your torrid love affair a secret. Ugh I feel like projectile vomiting.''

''Come on.'' He began playful. ''Even you must see it - She's _gorgeous.''_

''And deadly.'' He whispered, entirely serious.

''And we're not?'' Alistair crossed his arms, kicking at the dust.

''You can't turn me into a frog. Wait, she's not teaching you to turn people into frogs?'' He asked, his voice low and horrified.  Aedan hid his laugh with a cough, and shook his head.

''Not a mage. And she can't turn people into frogs. Maybe she can turn _herself_ into a frog?''

''Urghhhhh'' He continued.

''Wanna go hunting?'' Aedan offered in a slight singsong voice.

''What if Morrigan turns into a rabbit and you shoot your _lover?_ ''  He asked, shuddering.  Aedan laughed, stepping from the log, and walked back to the camp, Alistair trailing glumly behind him. 

\----------

Somewhat unexpectedly, Morrigan was a cuddler. She'd snuggle close into him, though she would often insisting it was a protection against the Fereldan cold, she seemed to take intense delight at simple soft affection. It was unbelievable cute.

''You know, I won't be able to sneak back to my tent unless you let me go.'' He whispered into her thick hair. She groaned a little, sidling up closer to him.

''Why should I care? I am not ashamed to show the others that you are mine.'' She said, her eyes closed and firmly nestled into his side.

''So what, you want me to stay here?'' He asked, turning on his side. She moaned a little, reaching across the small created space between them. Her eyes opened quickly when she realised he wasn't moving back.

''Must I say so? Indeed I would like you to remain in my bed this night. And more nights.'' Aedan watched her for a moment, somewhat surprised. Eventually she gave up, rolling on the other side and pulling the blanket they shared over herself, shoving it off of Aedan.

''I'm sorry.'' He whispered. ''I was just... surprised that you... Sorry.'' He drew himself up to her. ''Please can I have some blanket back? Otherwise I might have to call my Mabari...'' the dog had, of course, been thoroughly banned from Morrigan's tent, and it was an empty threat from him, loyal as his hound was he was probably curled up with Alistair somewhere, and  his Mabari wasn't one to wake easily. Silently, Morrigan threw a second blanket over him. ''Thanks'' He whispered, and kissed her neck, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, enjoying her smell of herbs and musky woods. She nudged back into him, not complaining as the two wrapped around each other, his fingers trailing softly across her arm.


End file.
